justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
|artist = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 (P2), 2 (P1/P3) (Classic) 2 (Campfire Dance) 1 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Campfire Dance) |mashup = Shamans |alt = Campfire Dance Community Remix |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Campfire Dance) |pc = Classic / /Amaranth to /Clementine/Wedgewood Campfire Dance Green/Pink |gc = Classic / /Christine to / /Canary Campfire Dance Green/Magenta |lc = Orange (All) Red (C. Remix Beta) |pictos = 117 (Classic) 101 (Campfire) 74 (Mashup) |kcal = |nowc = TheFox |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P3) Campfire Dance Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) }}"The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine contains a trio of a leading male fox and two women as backup dancers. 'P2' The lead dancer wears a costume of a fox with a white stomach. When the chorus hits, he also has a grey-silvery jacket and a gold necklace on. He keeps the jacket after the second chorus. He has a bold yellow outline. 'P1/P3' The backup dancers wear pink and orange dresses and fox masks both resembling Little Red Riding Hood. When the chorus hits, they keep the fox masks on but the rest of their outfit changes. They then have grey shiny shirts with sharp-triangly fox heads on them as a design. They also have very short skirt resemblings colored dark grey in a shiny fabric too. Their pants are plain, darkish colored paired with dark green high shoes and a neon lime green colored glove. Thefox coach 1.png|P1 Thefox coach 2.png|P2 Thefox coach 3.png|P3 Campfire Dance The alternate routine contains a duet of two men. Both coaches are wearing the same type of socks and shoes. 'P1' P1 is wearing a green raccoon hat and spectacles. He is wearing a short-sleeved brown scouts' uniform with badges and pockets and is wearing pulled up socks. He is also wearing shorts and an orange belt. 'P2' P2 is wearing a big hat similar to and is wearing the same scouts uniform, except with long sleeves. His pants look like jeans and are longer than P1 s. He is also wearing an orange fanny pack. Thefoxalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Thefoxalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The routine takes place on a field; when Bård sings "__ goes __", the mentioned animal appears with a speech bubble saying its noise (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog appears saying "Woof"). At the chorus, and the second chorus onwards, it changes into a replica of the background of the music, video with more dancers behind them. At points, neon fox signs light up on the tree branches. Campfire Dance The routine takes place in a campsite in the woods similar to that of the Classic routine. There is a pitched tent and several lamps. There is light in the tent, and silhouettes of animals described in the first verse of the song appear (e.g.: when "Dog goes woof" is sung, a dog s silhouette appears). Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 (both of which are the same) in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2)/Both Gold Moves (P1/P3): Make a clawing pose. P2 jumps and faces his right side and he bends his legs. Gold Move 3 (P2): Swing your arms back and forth. Thefox gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thefox gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Thefox gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Thefox gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Campfire Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the Campfire routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right leg while your right hand is on your waist. Gold Move 2: Same as the Gold Moves for the backups of the Classic routine, but it involves a lean onto each other. Thefoxalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Alt fox gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thefoxalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Alt the fox gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise your right arm and put your left arm on your chest. (Apache (Jump On It)) Apache gm 4.png|Gold Move Thefoxmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) has a Mashup. The theme is Shamans, and all the dancers in the Mashup are dressed in tribal costumes. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Dagomba'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Dagomba'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Dagomba'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' GM Community Remix The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *LINMX USA *An4 Cl4r4 Souz4 Brazil *Jared1607 USA *Tiagomonteiro882 Brazil *ana_jupe - 1 Argentina *Aazzlano USA *xandinhovt Brazil *lana2238 USA *Jabscreido Brazil *soofikbm Argentina *PingedPlace8068 Australia *SiViOMango USA *Danyelas Brazil *YoungSinatra619 USA *J-Snav France *nekowolf91 USA *FAHRENHEIT99K USA *Motazpicen Italy *xmichaeldong92 USA *Zz0nkeed France *KbNA_92 Arabia *cumbercookie32 USA *RayrayTigercub Canada *TEAMO5NINJA USA *David5545 USA *OngoingRogue29 Taiwan *sniperbeam12 Chile *UbiMouss France Appearances in Mashups The Fox appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Born This Way'' (Triplets) Campfire Dance *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) Captions The Fox appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic (P2) *Fox Caress *Flying Fox Trivia General *'' '' was the second song to have an alternate routine announced, after I Love It. **However, in a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, s (Campfire Dance) assumingly came last to Happy’s Sing-Along and I Love It’s Guards Dance. ***In spite of that, the preview gameplay of (Campfire Dance) was uploaded before Happy (Sing-Along) s. *'' '' was one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *Iggy Azalea referenced in the music video for Black Widow, where she is credited as a featured artist. Coincidentally, Black Widow is also featured in . Classic *'' '' is the second Trio routine where P2 has more Gold Moves than P1 and P3, after #thatPOWER (On-Stage). *''Dark Horse'' and are the first two Trio routines where P2 is recorded separately from P1 and P3. **As a consequence, P2 appears as a Solo coach in Holding Out for a Hero s Party Master Mode. ***However, as opposed to Dark Horse (P2) s appearance in Birthday (Mashup), s arrow color has been left unchanged. *'' '' is the first Trio routine where P2 has a different color outline than P1 and P3. *Several moves, as well as P1 and P3s s C2 costumes and the forest background, are inspired from the music video of the song. *The routine starts as a storybook which title is "What Does The Fox Say?", referencing Ylvis storybook of the same name. *'' '' was originally called The Fox in . In the final version of the game, the title was changed to the official one ( ). *P2 was used on a picture by for Easter. *P2 reappears in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) as P3. Campfire Dance *Many moves follow the lyrics of the song: for example, they imitate all animals mentioned in the first verse, and P1 whispers in the ear of P2 while "The secret of the fox" is sung. *Around Gold Move 1, the coaches imitate the choreography for Beat It by tilting their (imaginary for P1) hat, then grabbing their groin. **P1 wears a hat, but it does not have a rim. P2 s hat does, however. ***The pictograms representing those moves reference Beat It in their code names.http://prntscr.com/o4v8bm Mashup *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' has a newly-created pictogram at the beginning. **This makes Idealistic and Jin Go Lo Ba the fourth and fifth coaches to receive new pictograms in Mashups where they are featured, after A Little Less Conversation, Dare and Wannabe in several Mashups. ***''Jin Go Lo Ba'' s new pictogram is also featured in its pictogram sprite. *''Hey Boy Hey Girl’s pictograms fade a "beat" late, ''Dagomba’s pictograms fade too early (similar to the version of the song). *Raven-Symoné and friends have danced to the Mashup. *There are two different colors for the Mashup square, which can be found in the files. Community Remix *'' '' (Community Remix) is the first Community Remix in made for a Trio routine. **However, players can only play as P2, even though some of the featured dancers also perform P1 and P3s moves. **In addition, no pictograms are displayed. ***These issues also characterize the other two Community Remixes designed for a Trio routine in the same game. *The lyrics were initially red; however, they were changed to orange in the final version. Gallery Game Files Thefox cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' Thefoxalt cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover generic.png|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Mashup) Thefox cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thefoxalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Campfire Dance) Thefox_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Thefoxalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Campfire Dance) Thefox_cover.png| cover (Classic) thefoxalt cover.png| cover (Campfire Dance) Thefoxmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Thefox p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) Thefoxalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Campfire Dance) Thefoxalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Campfire Dance) Thefox picto error.png|Pictogram error (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Thefoxalt gameplay.png| gameplay (Campfire Dance) Promotional Images Thefox promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Thefox promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Thefox promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Thefox summer teaser.jpg|P2 s silhouette in a teaser for (along with Summer) Thefox easter promo.jpg|Easter promo jdnow vip december 2018 1.jpeg|'' '' on a promotion Behind the Scenes Thefox concept art.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Thefoxcmu comparison.png|Comparison of the Beta Community Remix and the one used in-game Others Thefox thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US, Classic) Thefox thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK, Classic) Thefox background 1.jpg|Background 1 (Classic) Thefox background 2.jpg|Background 2 (Classic) Thefox background 3.png|Background 3 (Classic) Thefox no gui gameplay.jpg|No GUI gameplay (Classic) Naenae coach 3.png|P2 s appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) jingoloba thefoxmu extra picto.png|Additional pictogram for Jin Go Lo Ba in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Official music video HD Teasers The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (05)The Fox -Ylvis 五星评价 Just Dance 'Campfire Dance' Just Dance 2015 - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? ) (CAMPFIRE DANCE) 《舞力全开2015》歌曲：The Fox (What Does the Fox Say) - Ylvis 'Others' "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?) (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2015 NOGUI The Fox Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction The Fox Campfire References Site Navigation es:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) tr:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) de:The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cutscenes Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude Category:Shirley Henault Category:Lead & Backup Trios